


Another Day Without Her

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Another Day Without Her

He tossed and turned, not asleep, but not awake. His arm reached across to her side of the bed. 

_ “Iris?” _

As he drifted out of the in between and into being fully awake, his hand formed a fist, clenching the cold sheet where her body used to lay. 

He slowly and reluctantly opened his eyes. 

He pushed a hard breathe out of his lungs.

He turned and sat up, grabbing a pillow behind him and a blanket at the end of the bed as he stood and made his way downstairs. 

It was getting increasingly harder to sleep without her. He’d wake up confused as to why she wasn’t there. The days and nights bleeding together. 

It’d been too many hours without feeling her soft skin against his. Too many hours without kissing her lips, seeing her beautiful smile. Too many hours without her voice calling for him, telling him she loved him. 

He thought about all the times she’d had to learn to live without him. He wasn’t sure how she’d done it. 

He laid there on their couch on his back, staring at the ceiling. Shadows danced along the walls as night turned into day. All the while his eyes remained open, fixated on the blank wall above him. 

The coffee machine beeped and jolted him from his catatonic state. 

It was then that he heard the clattering of mugs.

He lifted his head and looked into the kitchen. 

Iris’ back was to him as she poured a cup of coffee. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and nothing else. He loved when she did that. She turned, her long wavy hair cascading to one side. She gave him her best smile as she walked over to him. 

He blinked and rubbed at his eyes, sitting up to greet her. 

She sat at his feet and placed the coffee mug on the table. 

“Hey babe. Another sleepless night?”

He stared at her in awe. 

“Iris? I - “

She caressed the side of his face with her soft hand.

“Shhh, it’s all gonna be ok Bear. Just lay back down and close your eyes a little longer baby.”

He sat in disbelief and then realized she was moving in to kiss him. 

He couldn’t believe how calm and sure she was. He leaned towards her so their lips could join, but then he blinked and she was gone.

He awoke, sitting up in a panic, sweat droplets covering his body. He hung his head in his hands as realization came over him that he must’ve dozed off. He rubbed furiously at his eyes, wishing he could just blink again and she’d reappear. 

He threw the covers off of himself and frantically looked around the loft for her.

It was beyond cruel of his dreams to make him believe that he had her back. She had felt so real. But in the hazy morning light he saw that he was still alone. 

Overwhelmed, hot tears streamed down his face.

He sat back on the couch and looked at his watch. He had to be at work in less than an hour. He was used to going through the motions of the day on little to no sleep but he feared his exhaustion was finally catching up to him. 

He played with the idea of calling out of work, but the thought of sitting in their home all day alone, waiting for her, made his eyes burn and head ache even more. 

So he stood, walked to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee, and started another day without her. 


End file.
